Stretch marks
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Kensei x Reader enjoy


**Story Title: Stretch marks**

 **Hey Nekos! This one-shot was requested by belle7071 on wattpad ^.^ I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

Your pov

"How did I get into this situation?" You questioned as you watched your friends run down to the water. The beach. You HATE going to the beach. Not because of the water or the sand that literally stays with you FOR MONTHS. SAND. FUCK OFF MATE.

It was because of your appearance. You've never really cared about how fat you were. You've got a belly, So fuckin what. No one would be seeing your stretch marks so you were okay with it but when your friends decided to go to the beach and said they'd be picking your swim suit, you started to worry. You couldn't hide the stretch marks now.

"Stupid Hiyori...Stupid Mashiro...Stupid Lisa.." You growled under your breath. They decided to pick a black bikini. _It shows too much! I'm not going to let anyone see me in this!_ So you opted to wear a large hoodie that went over the bikini and covered your entire body down to just under your butt. It was your boyfriends hoodie. You had no idea why Kensei liked you but it was thing. You sat on your towel on the warm beach, watching the others play in the water. Kensei was just swimming, like it was workout.

You grabbed your book and started to read. After a while you looked up to see Kensei running towards you. You went red. HE'S SO HOT! You covered your nose to stop the nosebleed that was going to escape. "Hey Babe. Why don't you come join us? I could have someone around that's not as annoying as Mashiro. Besides, it's not everyday we get the chance to relax like this." He smiled that caring smile he hardly ever uses.

"Ermm...nah, I don't really feel like it right now." You looked away at the sand. "Come on. I bet you look sexy in your swim suit!" He grinned, winking. "K-Kensei! N-No way!" You went bright pink and he laughed. "Ok ok. Well I'll be heading back. Join us when your ready!" He took a swig of his drink, kissed your cheek and started to run back to the sea.

You smiled wide until you noticed a group of thin, good looking girls stop him. You could tell they were flirting with him. You growled from where you were sitting. You could tell he was losing his very short temper but he couldn't get away.

"Heh. You're super angry there (Y/N)."

"EEEEEEK" You squealed and quickly snapped your head back to see Lisa. "Lisa! Don't ever do that!" You moaned at her, annoyed. "Look, you need to go over there and show them that you love him and he loves you!" Lisa said. _But how...I'm nothing special and there's no way I could even approach them let alone tell them to stay away from my boyfriend._

"I guess we have no choice. Hiyori! Mashiro!" You felt a pair of hands tug at your hoodie off and another push you forward. Once your hoodie was off it revealed your bikini and stretch marks. You were then pushed forward and towards the group of girls.

"HIYORI! MASHIRO! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SHOVE YOUR MASKS SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROATS YOU'LL DIE!" You yelled at the giggling visords. Your yelling also caught the attention of the group in front of you. "Who is she?" "Look at her belly!"

"Look at all the stretch marks she has!" There was a burst of laughter from the girls.

You looked down, not wanting to look up. "You're beautiful.." You heard kensei mutter, making all the girls go into shock, including yourself. You head shot up and you stared at Kensei, trying to cover your belly. In less then a second, he was in front of you, your arms above your head. "Don't hide yourself from me (Y/N). Your body is perfect no matter what you think." He said seriously, staring deep into your eyes.

"Okay K-Kensei." You blushed as he wrapped his arms around you. "What! Why HER?" One of the girls complained, stepping forward. "Why? Because I love her. Not for her body, even though I do love it, but for her personality. And all of you girls, who are calling my girlfriend ugly, can go AWAY!" All of the girls angrily stomped off.

"I love you Kensei."

"I love you too (Y/N)."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Thank you for reading this one-shot!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
